Friend?
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yoshiki's first day of nursery. Funny how the first day doesn't go smoothly for little Yoshiki. Child!Yoshiki, Child! Satoshi, Child!Morishige. Rated K. One-Shot!


FireCacodemon: Happy Birthday Yoshiki!

Yoshiki: Thanks...but you don't need to do this...

FireCacodemon: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

Yoshiki: Anyway, please read.

FireCacodemon: Sorry it looks like it was rushed...it kind of was but meh.

* * *

Friend?

"Okay class, this is Kishinuma Yoshiki. He'll be joining our class, so please make him feel welcome," the nursery teacher, Mrs. Paint told her class. Yoshiki felt her hand on his shoulder before he looked up at her, he didn't really want to be introduced like that but...that wasn't in his control.

"Yes Mrs. Paint," the class chanted back at them both.

"Kishinuma-kun, you wouldn't mind sitting next to Mochida-kun? Mochida-kun, I expect you to look after Kishinuma-kun while he's in our class," Mrs. Paint told Satoshi, he nodded. The excitement of meeting a new student was always something Satoshi enjoyed. They were both looked to be five, so the age gap wasn't there if any. Yoshiki walked over to where Satoshi was sitting and sat on the floor next to him. He wasn't keen on Satoshi but couldn't do anything about it. Yoshiki wasn't keen on anyone, not even Mrs Paint. He couldn't really be blamed from the fact that he didn't trust anyone; he struggled to trust his parents after they punished him for something he wasn't even aware of. Yoshiki didn't dwell on it but it really annoyed him.

"So, Kishinuma-kun, what made you want to come here half-way through the term?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki. Yoshiki looked at Satoshi, he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with some black trousers, and his shoes matched the trousers. His brown hair was all scruffy and messy similar to Yoshiki's own messy hair. The brown eyes filled with innocence while Yoshiki's own grey eyes didn't hold much of anything. Yoshiki wore a simple red t-shirt and black trousers, his white trainers had mud on the sides of the trainer but nothing which wasn't abnormal. The Velcro on the shoe was a bit worn but the shoes were still good.

"I transferred..." Yoshiki said blankly. Satoshi didn't seem to notice much from Yoshiki.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"That's not your business..." Yoshiki sighed.

"Okay," Satoshi smiled, the fact that Yoshiki seemed like an interesting person to him. Break soon came and the children flooded into the playground like a river breaking from the damn. Yoshiki was literally dragged out the room by Satoshi and onto the playground.

Satoshi ran towards a spare ball which was left on the playground, picking it up before he turned to see Yoshiki, smiling while he did. Satoshi was in the best mood possible. He had a ball and a new friend to play with, a mystery still at that. Yoshiki's attention was more on watching a few students starting to fight, the common group of bullies picking on a weakling and then breaking out. They were picking on a poor child with glasses, wearing a pair of navy blue trousers along with a navy blue t-shirt. His dark blue hair was messy and formed some soft spikes while it dangled down.

"That's Sakutaro Morishige, he's normally picked on," Satoshi told Yoshiki sadly as he walked over to the blond haired student.

"Why doesn't he stand up for himself?" Yoshiki asked as he watched the bullies remove the glasses from Sakutaro's face and holding them higher than him. When Sakutaro jumped to reach the glasses, the bully moved them out of the way.

"Think you stand a better chance?" Satoshi asked his friend.

"No, but I transferred because I started most of the fights back in my old school."

"Don't get into the fight, let's just get a teacher," Satoshi tried to pull Yoshiki away from the area so that they could have a game of ball but Yoshiki wouldn't give up. The anger that burned in Yoshiki while he saw Sakutaro struggling to get his glasses turned from a small flame on the tip of a lit match to a campfire. Yoshiki took the ball out of Satoshi's hands and put it down, previous times he learnt that he could kick hard at a ball. Smiling to himself, he pelted the ball at the bullies, hitting one of them in the face. The bully collapsed to the ground holding his face. The glasses fell to the floor.

"What the heck?" Another bully asked before they saw Yoshiki running towards them with Satoshi looking shocked behind him.

"Can I get my ball back?" Yoshiki asked innocently. Sakutaro grabbed his glasses off the floor and gently put them on.

"Thank you," he said before he ran away, the bully grabbed the ball near him and kicked the ball at Yoshiki. Satoshi tried to pull Yoshiki out the way but the speed of the ball hit Yoshiki right in the stomach. He gave a short gasp, feeling the wind leave him from the force of the ball, his stomach didn't project something up and out of him which was good, his ribcage was still fine thankfully but he had to breathe heavily, wrapping his arms around his stomach as the bully advanced towards him. The younger bully holding his face looking up from his position, a runny nose and tears flooded down his face.

"What is going on here?" They all heard Mrs. Paint ask as Sakutaro brought her over.

"Those kids were bullying me," he told her.

"Again?" She asked the young child, he nodded.

"The new kid kicked a ball and it hit my face!" The snot nosed, teary eyed kid told Mrs. Paint. She looked at Yoshiki.

"It was an accident," he managed to cough out. Satoshi nodded behind him.

"Mochida-kun, was it an accident?" Mrs. Paint asked him. There wasn't one time that Satoshi lied to anyone.

"No, Kishinuma-kun did it on purpose so that they would stop bullying Sakutaro!" Satoshi cried out as he pointed towards Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma-kun, you didn't have to get involved, but I can't go easy on you because you're new. Go to the wall and stand to face it until I come back to release you," Mrs. Paint told Yoshiki.

"Yes Mrs. Paint," Yoshiki said as he looked over at Satoshi. Satoshi expected to see hurt and rage but he didn't see anything...like he was expecting to be betrayed like that. Satoshi watched as Yoshiki went towards the wall and stood there watching it. Satoshi wasn't aware that Mrs. Paint had already rounded up the bullies and taken them inside. Sakutaro poked Satoshi's shoulder.

"Huh?" Satoshi looked at Sakutaro.

"Come on, let's go talk to him, Mrs. Paint isn't here and I need to ask him why he did that," Sakutaro said and Satoshi nodded. They both waited a little longer before they sprinted to the wall where Yoshiki stood. Yoshiki looked over his shoulder to see Sakutaro and Satoshi coming over to him.

"Why did you do that?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"Because I hate bullies..." Yoshiki replied. "And they shouldn't pick on the weak."

"You got in trouble because of it," Sakutaro pointed out.

"It felt good," Yoshiki muttered.

"Kishinuma-kun, you're a strange person...but I like that," Satoshi smiled.

"Normally people wouldn't bother," Yoshiki told Satoshi.

"We're friends, right?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki, he froze. A friend? Why did that confuse him? It wasn't like he had friends from the previous school he went to. No, he was more of a member of bullies...before he moved. They weren't his friends.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"Because, you're a kind person inside, if you weren't kind then you wouldn't have defended Morishige-kun," Satoshi smiled as he held his hand out to Yoshiki. Yoshiki looked at Satoshi before he went to shake his hand.

"Okay...we'll be friends," Yoshiki smiled. He hated coming to nursery on his birthday but he got into a fight and made his first friend. In his opinion, he just received the best birthday present possible in a long while.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Reviews would be nice but it's really your choice.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
